


More Than Words

by humanitys_cutest



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: 4am is a great time to write and post fic trust me, Changmin has the voice of an angel, Cuddling, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Oppars in love, srsly a lot of fluffy stuff, the Best type of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_cutest/pseuds/humanitys_cutest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hears the gentle melody of a guitar strumming, accompanied by a lilting voice Yunho knows so well. It’s then that he realizes he is alone in bed, the space beside him empty of its usual occupant, although it’s still slightly warm from Changmin’s body heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherry_roussane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherry_roussane/gifts).



> Helloooooo children!! I'm back I hope you missed me!! I'm not even gonna bother apologizing for the long absence, cuz I had the worst case of writer's block like u wouldn't believe. I AM sorry for my other fics that haven't been updated, but I promised I'm gonna try, now that I was able to turn something out finally. 
> 
> Now on to the exciting stuff. My lovely Sherry, this is for you! I am so sorry for how long it took me to get this fic to you, and you have been such an understanding sweet bean about it. I bet you thought I forgot but I didn't! So I hope you like this, even though it's kinda short. You wanted fluff so I hope this satisfies. Thanks again for holding up your end of the bargain ❤️

Yunho wakes slowly, rising to consciousness as gently as a petal falls. He blinks his eyes open, staring into the darkness of their room for a moment before glancing over at the clock on his bedside table. It reads 3:57 AM in bold red lights, and he’s confused, at first, about what woke him. 

Then he hears the gentle melody of a guitar strumming, accompanied by a lilting voice Yunho knows so well. It’s then that he realizes he is alone in bed, the space beside him empty of its usual occupant, although it’s still slightly warm from Changmin’s body heat. Stretching slightly, Yunho sits up and rubs at his eyes before pushing the covers back and swinging his feet over the side of the bed, ready to find his wayward lover. He shivers slightly, the goosebumps rising on his skin making him more eager to seek Changmin’s warmth. 

He follows the soft voice to the living room, pausing in the doorway leading off the hall, where the sight warms him all the way down to his cold toes. Changmin is sitting on the living room floor, legs crossed, cradling his beloved guitar in his arms. The lights are dimmed, just bright enough for him to be able to see the notes strewn around him in a semi circle, along with a pencil and a red pen. He’s wearing his pajama bottoms and a white tank top, hair rumpled adorably and paying no mind to Yunho as he watches Changmin stop singing to make a note on the paper in front of him, humming under his breath. 

Unable to resist any longer, Yunho steps forward, making no effort to be quiet. Changmin looks up immediately, glancing over his shoulders to see Yunho coming closer. He frowns slightly, forehead creasing. 

“Hey, Changdollie,” Yunho says before Changmin can scold him for being awake. He sits down directly behind Changmin, crossing his legs beneath him Indian style and tugging at Changmin slightly. Changmin obliges him by scooting back a bit to let Yunho wrap his arms around his middle and hook his chin over Changmin’s shoulders. Changmin ends up sitting in the space created between Yunho’s crossed legs, his own long legs stretched out in front of him as he leans back against Yunho’s naked chest. 

The both of them finally settled comfortably, Changmin asks softly, “Why are you awake?”

“Why are _you_ awake?” is Yunho’s admittedly childish response, but in his defense it’s four in the morning and he woke without his boyfriend next to him. He’s allowed to be a little disoriented.

Yunho can practically _feel_ the eye roll that gets him. He turns his head to look at Yunho, frowning again. “Did my playing wake you up? I thought I was being quiet.” 

Yunho smiles slightly, fondly, before kissing Changmin’s neck. Changmin shivers. “No, don’t worry,” he replies, kissing him again just to see him shudder again. Always so responsive, his Changmin. 

“Your nose is cold,” Changmin murmurs, nudging at Yunho’s temple. 

“That’s because somebody decided to leave me cold in bed.”

Yunho sees the eyeroll this time and nips at Changmin’s jaw in retaliation. “You didn’t answer my question,” Yunho says, nosing into throat. He feels Changmin swallow against him. 

“What question,” Changmin hedges, and Yunho already knows the answer. 

“Why are you awake?” 

Changmin shrugs, facing forward. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Why not?” Yunho questions gently, even though he knows, because Changmin needs to deal with it eventually. 

Changmin is silent for a moment, and then opens his mouth and admits, “I don’t know how to...if I can do this without you.”

And there it is, the elephant in the room, the thing they both don’t talk about, Changmin because he’s too anxious to bring it up, and Yunho because he knows Changmin needs time. Now, though, there isn’t a lot of that left, and Yunho wants to ease Changmin as much as he can before he has to leave him. 

Yunho sighs against his skin and pulls Changmin tighter to him, kissing the nape of his neck. “Changminnie, you know you’re going to be great. I know you can do this alone. You’re a great performer in your own right, you don’t need me.”

Changmin smiles slightly at his words, but just as soon the smile vanishes and his lips are turned down unhappily again. “Maybe, but what about after? We won’t see each other for a long time, we’ve never been apart that long,” and there’s a slight catch in his breath, a hiccup in his speech as he acknowledges his separation anxiety. 

Yunho wishes he could comfort him by saying it’s not that long, they’ll see each other in their days off, time will fly by and they won’t even notice the distance, but the truth is he’s just as upset as Changmin about their separation. Changmin is right; they’ve never been apart for that long, not since they met in their trainee days, and that was more than a decade ago. 

“We can do this,” he says quietly, as much for his own benefit as for Changmin. “Other couples do it all the time, we can too.”

Changmin is quiet, because it’s true, and Yunho decides a change of subject is in order. “What were you singing?”

Changmin picks it up gratefully. “Nothing really,” he says bashfully, as shy as he always is about his music. “Just trying to put my thoughts down.”

“Sing me a song then?” Yunho requests. 

“Which one?” 

Yunho thinks for a moment, and then says, “More than words.” Changmin tips his head in acknowledgement, and then strums his guitar a few times before singing. 

_What would you do?_  
If my heart  
Was torn in two  
More than words  
To show you feel  
That your love  
For me is real  
What would you say  
If I took  
Those words away  
Then you couldn't  
Make things new,  
Just by saying  
"I love you"  
More than words,  
More than words 

Changmin pauses slightly, shuddering in Yunho’s arms again when he begins to kiss his way down his cheeks, to his jaw, his throat, his collarbone and shoulder. “Hyung,” he chides softly, and Yunho just laughs quietly before nudging at him to continue. Changmin sighs softly before singing again. 

_Now that I've tried to_  
Talk to you  
And make you understand  
All you have to do  
Is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands 

_And touch me_  
Hold me close  
Don't ever let me go  
More than words  
Is all I ever  
Needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't  
Have to say  
That you love me  
Cause I'd already know 

Changmin stops singing then, his voice slowly fading away along with the last notes of his guitar. Yunho brings a hand up to turn his face gently towards him before kissing his lips. It’s not a particularly deep or passionate kiss, it’s gentle and chaste and reassuring, which seems to be just what Changmin needs because he sighs into the kiss, hand coming up to cup the side of Yunho’s face. 

Yunho presses one more lingering kiss to his luscious lips before pulling away and murmuring, “Come on, let’s go back to bed.” 

Changmin follows him readily, leaving his guitar against the sofa and slipping his hand into Yunho’s. Once they’re in the bedroom, he pulls the covers back on Changmin’s side and waits for him to climb in before walking around to his side of the bed and crawling in. Changmin immediately comes closer and clings, wrapping his arms around Yunho's neck and hiding his face against Yunho's. Yunho holds him back tightly, running one hand gently up and down his back. 

“We’ll be okay,” he promises, drawing back to rub his nose against Changmin’s, even when he makes a noise of complaint for being dislodged from his place. 

Changmin presses a kiss to his lips and then hides his face again before he makes a sound in his throat, although it's muffled, and Yunho will just have to accept it. It might take a while, but eventually they'll both be okay when they're alone. 

He falls asleep to the sound of Changmin's slow breathing in his ear, his heart beating steadily against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love ❤️


End file.
